powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Flea
Fighting Flea is flea monster created by Finster, that could spread an itchy rash by biting her enemies. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "To Flea or Not to Flee". Biography Fighting Flea was created by Finster. Rita then shrunk him and placed on the dog found by Jason. Then Flea spreed itchy rash on the Red Ranger, by bitting him and Jason started to horribly itch. Then Putties appeared and they discovered that rash is contagious and for them and is spreading by bitting. With the help of Kimberly, Jason neutralized all squad of Putties in this way, making them itch and they ran away. Then Jason and Kimberly encountered the flea himself, who took her real size. In his real size, Flea could fire needles from her trunk and energy beams from her tentacles. The cure, which Alpha gave Jason, stopped acting from Flea's beam and Jason started itching again and even more than before. However, then the other Rangers appeared and Billy gave to Jason the final antidote. Monster summoned the Putties, but they were defeated. Then Jason nearly finished the flea, but Rita enlarged him. In giant size, Flea fought with Megazord Tank Mode. Then he was destroyed by Dino Megazord with Power Sword. Trumpet Top later summoned an illusionary Fighting Flea amongst other monsters as part of a plot to wear down the Rangers until Zordon saw through the plan. In Part 1 of "Ninja Quest", Finster recreates Fighting Flea, Lizzinator, Octophantom, and Stag Beetle into helping Rito Revolto ambush the Power Rangers when they bring out their respectful Megazords. When preparing for the trap, Rito told the four monsters that they were taking the best hiding places where Fighting Flea reminds Rito that he's the bait in Lord Zedd's plan. The resulting fight resulted in the Rito and the monsters successfully destroying the White Tigerzord and Thunder Megazord. Fighting Flea is among the monsters that attend Master Vile's End of the World Party. Possibly he was destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave. Personality Fighting Flea was cunning, spiteful, nasty and annoying monster. He was cunning with his itchy spreading infection rash with his bite, as he bit Jason. But he was also arrogant and was defeated by Power Rangers. But he was also loyal to Rita, Zedd and Master Vile. Powers And Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Fighting Flea possess big physical strength, enough to battle the Power Rangers. * '''Itchy Rash Infection Spreading: '''He can spread itchy rash infection with his bite. * '''Needles Shooting: '''Flea is also able to fire needles. * '''Energy Firing: '''Flea could fire energy beams from his antennas. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * The first time he appeared, Fighting Flea was voiced by Rebecca Forstadt. * The third time he appeared, Flea was voiced by Barbara Goodson. Notes * Fighting Flea comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. * In "Fire In Your Tank," an odd-colored version of Fighting Flea is among the monsters that appear in Divatox's boot camp. It was nicknamed "Fleeing Flea" by the fans. References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Insect Themed Villains